1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to a display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a display apparatus including barrier patterns that displays a stereoscopic image and detects an external touch.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus, e.g., a stereoscopic image display apparatus, with a touch panel is an electronic visual display configured to detect a touch event occurring on a display area and to receive a user's command corresponding to the touch event. The display apparatus with the touch panel does not require an additional input device, e.g., a keyboard and/orb a mouse, and thus, the application thereof is continuously expanding.
The touch panel of a display apparatus may be, e.g., a resistive sensing touch panel, an optical sensing touch panel, or a capacitive sensing touch panel. For example, the capacitive sensing touch panel may be configured to measure a change in capacitance caused by touching the surface of the touch panel.
The stereoscopic image display apparatus refers to a display that realizes a three-dimensional, i.e., stereoscopic, image. In the stereoscopic image display apparatus, the stereoscopic image may be realized using a binocular disparity that refers to the difference in image location of an object seen by the left and right eyes. To detect a touch event and realize a stereoscopic image, a display apparatus may require a display panel for displaying a stereoscopic image and a touch panel for detecting a touch event.